Drop Everything Now
by nailpolish97
Summary: Some missing "one shots" from my story She Is The One. It might help if you read that story before reading this one.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is just going to be a story about missing scenes from my other story "She Is The One". I suggest you read that first but I will tell you how old everyone is and around the date.**

**This story is taken place a week after they started to film season 3. So around late August. Caroline is still 14 while Chloe is now 7. Emma is not in the picture yet. Oh, and I'm not going to follow the Glee story line so Dianna won't have the pink hair.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the actors. This is 100% fan-made. I don't own "Fix A Heart" by Demi Lovato. Or the television show, Dance Moms**

**Please review and leave ideas of what you want to see! It would help me a lot.**

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-<p>

Chloe and Caroline didn't have to start school till the second week in September so they would be going to work with their parents until then but they had no complaints. Caroline was cast free and had decided that she wanted to focus a little bit on dancing than cheer. Of course she wouldn't stop; she just wouldn't focus her life around it. Her new hangout on set was the dance studio. Zach and Brooke had become her mentors at danced and helped her day by day get back to the level of dancing she was at before the accident. When Zach and Brooke weren't needed on set, they were with Caroline. In the summer, Caroline had competed in four dance competitions with the dance studio she dances at. She had participated in the group numbers and had done solos for the last two which were earlier that month and a week after Chloe turned seven. She had gotten second place at the July competition and got first at the one in August.

That day, Caroline was excited to show Zach and Brooke her new solo dance she learned the week before. It was a slow dance that consisted of many twists and jumps. She would be dancing to Demi Lovato's "Fix A Heart" which was one of her favorite songs at the moment.

Mark pulled their car into the parking lot and before he could even turn off the car, Caroline was already walking towards the dance studio. That night, Brooke had told Dianna to tell her daughter that they would be able to work with her until noon.

Caroline waved to Naya and Heather who were walking into the makeup trailers and continued her journey to the dance studio. She turned the corner and said a quick hello and hug to Lea before climbing up the stairs and entering the room. She opened the door and saw Zach and Brooke sitting in the middle of the room talking.

"Hi guys!" Caroline said as she put her bag down and walked over to where the adults were sitting. She sat down and started to stretch out her legs since she would be doing many bends and jumps.

"So, you have a new routine right?" Zach said while shutting his lab top off. Caroline nodded her head. Zach clapped his hands and said, "Well, let's see it." Brooke and Zach stood up and walked over to the side while Caroline plugged her iPhone into the speakers to play the music. She then walked to the middle of the room and got into her starting position. She winked at Brooke who hit the play button and immediately Demi's incredible voice filled the room.

_It's probably what's best for you_  
><em>I only want the best for you<em>  
><em>And if I'm not the best, then you're stuck<em>

_I try to savertise and I,_  
><em>Ended up with wounds to bind<em>  
><em>Like you're pouring salt in my cuts<em>  
><em>And I just ran out of band-aids<em>  
><em>I don't even know where to start<em>

_'Cause you can't bandage the damage,_  
><em>You never really can fix a heart<em>

_Even though I know what's wrong,_  
><em>How can I be so sure<em>  
><em>If you never say what you feel, feel<em>  
><em>I must have held your hand tight,<em>  
><em>You didn't have the will to fight<em>  
><em>I guess you needed more time to heel<em>  
><em>Baby I just ran out of band-aids<em>  
><em>I don't even know where to start<em>  
><em>'Cause you can't bandage the damage<em>  
><em>You never really can fix a heart<em>

_You must be a miracle,_  
><em>Walk up, swearin' up and down,<em>  
><em>You can't fix what's been broken<em>  
><em>Please don't give my hopes up, no no<em>  
><em>Baby, tell me how could you,<em>  
><em>Be so cruel<em>

_It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts_  
><em>Baby, I ran out of band-aids<em>  
><em>I don't even know where to start<em>  
><em>'Cause you can't bandage the damage<em>  
><em>You never really can fix a heart<em>  
><em>Baby, I ran out of band-aids<em>  
><em>I don't even know where to start<em>

_'Cause you can't bandage the damage_  
><em>You never really can fix a heart<em>  
><em>Oh no no no no<em>  
><em>You never really can fix a heart<em>  
><em>Oh no no no no<em>  
><em>You never really can fix heart<em>  
><em>... You never really can fix my heart<em>

When the song ended, Caroline collapsed onto the floor and held her leg and cried. Brooke came running over and bent down to the girl's level.

"What's the matter Car?" Caroline just held her leg tighter and cried harder.

In between breaths Caroline managed to say, "My leg...I...I...think I pulled something in my leg...It really hurts." Zach came over and looked at the girls left leg. He squeezed some parts lightly and watched the girls face for any sign of pain. When he reached just below her knee, she yelled out in pain. Zach stopped and wiped her tears.

"Caroline, do you want me to go get your parents?" Zach asked her. Caroline shook her head no and tried to stand up. When she stood up the pain had died down but, from the look on her face, it still hurt. When she tried walking, she could limp but not walk fully. Brooke walked over so Caroline could use her to help her balance when going down the stairs. "Caroline, Brooke is going to help you to your mom's trailer and then get you some ice. I'm going to find your parents and tell them."

"Thanks guys." Caroline smiled and walked down the stairs, slowly but surrey, with the help of Brooke. When they walked out onto the lot, Heather was just walking by. She looked and saw Caroline limping and went straight over to the girl.

"Hey Brooke. Hey Caroline. What's the matter?" Caroline looked up and slightly smiled.

"When I was showing them my dance I think I might have re-tore one of the muscles in my legs." Heather frowned and gave Caroline a kiss on the forehead.

"Here Brooke, I'll take her to Di's trailer." Heather said while wrapping her arm around Caroline's side.

"Thanks Heather. Hope you feel better Caroline. By the way, the solo was amazing. Just remember to point your toes on the splits in the air and when you put your feet over your head while resting on your chin. I think we have another first place in our hands." Caroline smiled and walked with Heather over to Di's trailer. When they reached it, Heather helped her inside and helped her onto the couch. Heather turned her back to grab a water from the mini fridge and when she turned back around Caroline was crying softly to herself.

Heather walked the short distance and bent down so she was eye to eye with the mini dancer. "Caroline, look at me. This isn't your fault. Dancer to dancer, I've had many injuries from dance. You just had a serious injury not too long ago. Even though you competed before, something about your legs just said that they couldn't take it anymore. Your mom will be here soon but for now, we are going to stick some ice on your leg and just relax."

"Thank you Heather." Caroline yawned. "Do you think you can go get my bag from the studio? It has my phone and stuff in it and I don't think I should walk."

"Yeah. I'll be right back then. Don't move." Heather pointed a finger at Caroline before walking out of the trailer. Right as she shut the door, Di had turned the corner while running a hand through her hair.

"Hey Heather. How is she?"

"I think she might have re-tore one of the muscles she tore from the accident." Dianna took a deep breath before hugging her tightly. Heather kissed her cheek and kept on walking to the studio. Dianna opened the door to her trailer to find her daughter peacefully sleeping on her black couch with some ice on her knee. Dianna bent down and kissed her forehead, causing the girl to move.

"Momma?"

"Yeah it's me baby girl. Are you okay sweetie?" Caroline's chin and lower lip started to tremble. Dianna lifted her daughter's upper torso so she was now underneath Caroline, rubbing her back.

"I'm so sorry. I thought I would be able to dance since I have been for a month now."

"Car, honey, don't be sorry. It was an accident. Later today we are going to go back to the doctors and get it checked out." Caroline nodded into her mother's shoulder.

"Where are dad and Chloe?"

"Chloe is with Naya and your father is filming. Thankfully, I finished my scenes so now I have the rest of the day off." Caroline smiled. Dianna started to hum a song to her eldest while she fell asleep in her mother's lap. Once Caroline was asleep, Dianna shut her eyes and laid her head on the back of the couch. Heather walked in and place Caroline's bag down, waved and walked out of the trailer.

-o-o-o-o-

"So pretty girl. What do you want to do today?" Naya asked Chloe as they were sitting in the make-up trailer. Chloe put her finger to her chin and thought.

"Hmm, race the golf carts!" Naya and Lexi, the make-up artist, laughed.

"Honey, I'm not sure if we can do that. How about we go find your daddy." Chloe hoped of Naya's lap and grabbed her hand, pulling the 25 year old up and dragging her out of the trailer. The two were walking, hand in hand, until Chloe spotted Kevin who was texting on his phone. Chloe let go of Naya's hand and went full speed towards Kevin, hugging his legs, almost knocking him down to the ground.

"Well who might this be?" Kevin said as he picked up the little girl.

"Have you seen my daddy?"

"Nope, sorry girly." Kevin put her down and she went running back to Naya. Naya and Chloe walked into Studio 55 where Mark was filming a scene with Lea. Naya put a finger to her lip, silently telling Chloe to be quiet. Chloe nodded her head and watched her daddy film.

"Alright! That's a rap. Good job you two." Ryan shouted from his seat. Naya let go of Chloe's hand, letting the seven year old run to her daddy. Mark was talking to Lea when he felt a little tiny body crash into him.

"Hi daddy! You did really good filming." Mark smiled and picked up his daughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Aw thanks boo. Where are your mama and sister?" Chloe shrugged her shoulders and waved at Lea.

"Hi aunty Lea. You did really good too."

"Thanks honey. Bye you two. I'll see you around." Lea said as she started to walk off set. Mark saw Naya and waved at her telling her she could leave too. Naya winked and also left the set. Mark lifted Chloe up so she was sitting on her father's shoulders. The pair walked off the set and into the blazing hot sun. Mark held on tight to Chloe's legs while she played with his mohawk. The walk to his wife's trailer was short and quick. Mark took Chloe of his shoulders and set her on the ground. They walked inside to find Caroline asleep on her mother's lap with ice wrapped around her knee.

Mark quietly walked over and gave his wife a kiss on the forehead. Her eyes fluttered opened.

"Mark?"

"It's just me and Chloe babe." Chloe was standing silently in the corner when Dianna motioned for her to come over to them. Dianna gave her a quick kiss on the check.

"Hi baby. Did you have fun with Naya?"

"Yeah. Lexi put my hair in a ponytail and curled it to look like Tana's and Aunty Hemo. See" Chloe turned around to show her mommy her high ponytail.

"You look very cute baby." Chloe smiled, showing that one of her front teeth were missing. Mark took a seat on the black chair next to the desk and pulled Chloe onto his lap.

"What happened to Caroline?"

"Heather told me that when she was showing Zach and Brooke her dance she tore one of the muscles in her legs that she tore in her accident. I called the doctor and they said to bring her in later so for now I'm letting her nap and ice her leg." Mark nodded and looked at his oldest face. She was sleeping so peacefully. Watching her in pain was one of the hardest things he ever had to do but watching her smile was one of the best.

Chloe slowly got up and walked over to her sister. She bent down and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. "Mommy, I'm hungry." Dianna smiled and slowly lifted Caroline's head up so she could stand up. Dianna took Chloe's hand, gave Mark a kiss and walked out of the trailer.

-o-o-o-o-

Caroline moved in her sleep and opened her eyes to find her dad sitting across from her on his phone.

"Dad?" Mark looked up and smiled.

"Hi baby girl. How are you feeling?"

"My leg, it hurts so much."

"I'm sorry baby. Mom is going to take you to the doctors later and we'll see what is wrong."

"Can you hand my phone. It's in my bag." Mark walked over to the bag and picked up the pink iPhone which was resting on top He handed it to her and she smiled. "Thanks." Caroline looked at her phone and saw she had 6 missed calls from Riley, 3 from her friend Sam and 9 texts from Luke. She decided to call Luke. After a couple rings he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey." Caroline heard him sniffle. "What's the matter?"

"You haven't heard."

"Heard what?"

"Riley. Her and her mom were driving home from the store when a truck crashed into the side of their car. Riley's mom has some broken bones but Riley is in a coma." Caroline's smile dropped and her lower lip started to tremble.

"Wait...what?" She whispered.

"Everyone is at the hospital down town. I'm there. Sam is here, almost half the school. They aren't letting anyone see her unless your family."

"When did it happen?"

"Earlier today. Why weren't you answering my calls?"

"I was sleeping." Caroline heard him lightly laugh.

"Classic you. Are you going to come down and see her?"

'I...I can't. I was dancing this morning and re-pulled one of the muscles in my leg so I can't walk and I have to go to the doctors later."

"Babe are you okay?"

"I don't really know. It hurts really bad."

"Oh well that sucks. I have to go but I love you."

"I love you too. Bye." Caroline hung up her phone and started to cry again. Mark came over and hugged his daughter pulling her gently into his lap.

"What's the matter sweetie?"

"Riley. Riley might die and I'm not there! That's the matter. Her and her mom were driving home from the store earlier and a freaking truck hit their car! She is in a coma dad. People sometimes go into comas and never wake up! She has to wake up dad. Riley is my best friend."

Mark just hugged her tighter and let her sob into his chest. When the sobs died down he took her chin and made her look him in the eyes.

"Hey, look at me. Riley is going no where. Rarely that happens to people. Most people wake up within a day or so. All we can do is just pray and hope she wakes up. She is going to wake up. Riley isn't going to leave you because you two are best friends. Maybe tomorrow you can go and see her but right now we just need to make sure _you _are okay." Mark gave her a kiss on the forehead and hugged her.

"I just, can't live without her. We tell each other everything. If she...I don't think I could live with myself."

"Don't think that. She is going to wake up and you two will start school together and you guys are going to hang out and do whatever girls like to do with their best friends."

"Thanks daddy for telling me that. It's what I needed to hear." Caroline said.

"That's my job isn't it?"

Caroline giggled Mark pulled out his phone and took a picture of Caroline to put on twitter he wrote,

_MarkSalling: Heading to the doctors later to find out if my big dancer re-tore her knee :( While we wait she wants to do a quick Q&A. Go!_

Within seconds of posting that tweet, Mark was getting numerous replies from fans all over the world asking him questions and sending their love. Mark handed Caroline his phone so she could answer some questions.

"Dad, your fans are weird. Some people ask the weirdest questions." Mark just shook his head and laughed.

Caroline looked back at the iPhone in front of her and read through the question.

_Taylor Swift or Selena Gomez? _Taylor

_Jersey Shore or Kardashians? _Kardashians

_Dancing or Cheerleading? _Cheer

_Funniest prank you've pulled on set? _All us girls, including Chloe and I, slushied all the boys one morning as a wakeup call. We did them one by one when they weren't expecting it. :)

_If you could go anywhere in the world where would it be? _Australia or London.

_Angry Birds or Temple Run? _Temple Run all the way! So addicting.

_Cat or dog? _DOLPHIN :)

Caroline yawned and handed the phone back to her dad. "That was fun. I wanna do it again!" Mark smiled. Chloe and Dianna walked back into the trailer and Chloe ran towards her sister giving her a huge hug. "Hi sissy."

"Hey Chloe. Hey mom." Dianna threw a bag of chips at Caroline who opened it and ate the whole bag in a matter of seconds. Caroline's phone beeped so she picked it up and found Riley's picture flashed across the screen.

'Hello?"

"Hey Caroline. It's Mr. Feeny."

"Hi Mr. Feeny. How are Riley and your wife?" Dianna's head snapped up when she heard the her daughter say that in a worried tone.

"My wife is good. A couple broken bones, thanks for asking and I'm sure you've heard about Riley."

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I would come down and see her but I hurt myself and can't walk so I have to go to the doctors later."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear. Come down whenever you can. If they tell you only family can visit find me or my sister and we will take you. You are pretty much family to us."

"Thank you so much Mr. Feeny. I have to go but tell you wife I say hello and give Ri a kiss on the cheek for me."

"Will do and feel better. See you later." Caroline hung on the phone and looked to her mom who raised her eyebrow.

"Mom that was Mr. Feeny, Riley's dad. Earlier today Riley and her mom were coming home from the store when a truck crashed into them. Mrs. Feeny has some broken bones and a little internal bleeding but Riley was put in a coma." Caroline's lip started to tremble again. Dianna stood up from her chair and gave her daughter a hug.

"Aw honey. It's okay. You know Riley. She is a strong girl is going to wake up soon. I don't know if she told you this but when you were taken to the hospital for your cheer accident she was the one friend that cried the most. We can go visit her tomorrow but right now we have to go to the doctors to make sure you," Dianna taped her on the nose, "are okay."

-o-o-o-o-

Dianna pulled her car up to the doctor's office and got out of the car. There were a couple paparazzi there but not a lot so she wasn't worried. Mark stayed back at set with Chloe because he had to go record a song later and Chloe wanted to go play with Kevin or Naya. Before coming to the doctors, Dianna stopped home to get Caroline's crutches so she could walk.

Caroline got out of the car and her mom handed her crutches. As they walked to the front door, the paparazzi were asking them questions.

"Caroline, what happened?"

"Dianna, can you tell us anything this about the new season?"

"How was your summer girls?"

"Dianna, are you and mark getting a divorce?"

Caroline was used to wearing the crutches so she could walk very fast with them and still not hurt her knee. They got to the front door in a matter of seconds and went inside the building, escaping the pap. Caroline walked over and sat in a chair, resting the crutches next to her, while Dianna went to the front desk to sign her in. After, Dianna came and sat down next to her daughter who was concentrating on her intense game of "Temple Run". She smiled and pulled out her iPhone, scrolling through her dashboard on twitter.

"Caroline?" The doctor's assistant said. The two stood up and walked into the office before being left alone for a couple minutes. Doctor Kyle walked into the room a couple minutes later.

"Hey guys." Caroline waved. "So what seems to be the problem?"

"I was dancing this morning because, I thought I was still able to since I've already competed, and when I landed from a jump I felt a rip in my leg and it started to burn." Doctor Kyle nodded and stood up. He looked towards Dianna.

"Did you put ice on it?"

"Yup. We iced it since around 9:30 till we left to come here."

"Good. Caroline, I need you to tell me when it hurts." Doctor Kyle put his hand on her leg and started to put small pressure on parts. He started near her ankle and worked his way up. Just as he put pressure right under her knee she yelped out in pain.

'Ow! That hurts!"

"Okay. How about this?" The doctor took her foot and slowly pushed it inwards to her knee was rising. Not even a three seconds in, Caroline yelped out in pain again. "Sorry Car. I just need to see where it hurts." Caroline nodded and squeezed her eyes shut; trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to escape. "Can you lay back?" Caroline laid down on the table and looked at her mom who winked. "Can you wiggle your toes?" She wiggled them. "Can you squeeze them, like you are flexing them?" She did as she was told. "Now you said when it happened you felt like your leg was burning."

"Yeah."

"Okay well it looks like something defiantly isn't right here. For now I'm going to wrap it up and tomorrow I want you to go get this X-rayed. Just try not to walk your hardest, use the crutches, and keep it elevated with ice." Caroline sat back up and wiped her eyes which were glossy.

"Okay. Thank you so much Doctor Kyle."

"You're welcome ladies. I'll leave you two. Make sure you stop at the front desk to make the X-ray appointment." Dianna nodded and walked back over to her daughter with her newly wrapped knee. Doctor Kyle shut the door. Dianna gave Caroline a kiss on the cheek.

"Ma that hurt so bad."

"It's okay baby. Come on. Lets go home and watch a movie. I was thinking "17 Again"? Caroline smiled and nodded. She hoped down off the table and grabbed her crutches, smiling at the cheetah print duck tape which covered them. The two walked out of the office and to the front desk where Dianna made the appointment before the two were off.

-o-o-o-o-

The car ride home was quiet, except for the radio which was softly playing. When the pair got home, Mark and Chloe were home already. Mark was making some pasta for Chloe who was sitting on the counter watching her daddy.

"Mommy!" Chloe hoped down and gave her mother a hug, wrapping her arms around her mother's waist. Dianna bent down and gave her a kiss on the top of the head.

"Hi dad." Caroline said as she came into the kitchen.

"Hey Care. How did it go?"

"I have to get it X-rayed tomorrow but for now I have to keep it elevated and iced. You making sauce to go with the pasta?" Caroline smirked. Mark rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm going to give you just plain pasta. What do I look like to you? A monkey?" Caroline opened her mouth to say something but Chloe beat her to it.

"Yeah daddy. You kind of do look like a monkey." Caroline had to bite her lip to stop herself from bursting. Mark walked over to Chloe.

"Well if I'm a monkey, then I can do this!" Mark picked her up and threw his youngest over his shoulder before walking into the living room and gently throwing her on the couch before attacking her with tickles. Caroline could hear her sister and father's laugh coming from the other room. Chloe came running into the room, closely followed by Mark, before jumping on her mother's lap.

"I'm going up to my room. Holler if ya need me."

"Oh, Heather is going to stop by in a littler on her break. She wants to see how you are doing." Mark called after her. Caroline smiled. Heather and her had a special type of bond. It was more of a dancer/big sister type. Heather cared for the teenager more than anything in the world and treats her like she was her own daughter. Caroline loved hanging with her because she would always teach her new dance moves or make her laugh.

Caroline walked upstairs and laid down on her bed. She stuff a couple pillows under her knee and turned on her TV. She flicked through the channels before stopping on a re-run of Dance Moms. Caroline thought back to the time during the summer when her dance studio competed again them and won by a point and a half! Caroline remember hearing their coach yell at the girls and felt really bad for them. After Caroline had performed her solo, two of the girls, Brooke and Maddie came up to her and told her she was amazing. The girls were very sweet and nice and Caroline thanked herself for not having the mean of a coach or a crazy mom.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to try and up-date this story as much as I can! Please leave your reviews andor anything that you would like to see in a chapter. I was watching Dance Mom's by the way when I wrote that stuff. I love that show. When I do up-date, I'm going to make the chapters long like this one so hopefully I can make up for the long amount of time between up-dates. Anyway hope you liked the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for such the long wait! Maybe more reviews and I will have the next chapter up soon! Please check out my other stories! **

* * *

><p>The night before Chloe's birthday, she couldn't stop talking or moving. She was as excited as a kid on Christmas.<p>

"Chloe. Come on hunny. Its time for bed. We have your party tomorrow! You excited?" Dianna said as she grabbed the 6 year old hand.

"Yeah! It's gonna be the best party ever. Is tana and Bee coming?"

Dianna looked at Chloe and smiled. "Everyone on set is coming."

"Yay! Where is daddy? I wanna say goodnight."

"He is outside by the fire pit. Be careful cause it's still it." Chloe nodded and ran back downstairs. Dianna walked over to Caroline's door and knocked lightly.

"Come in." Dianna opened the door and found her oldest laying on her bed, upside down, texting on her phone.

"You excited about tomorrow, even though it's not your party?"

"Yeah. Do you mind if Kylie comes with Kourtney, Scott and Mason? I wanna have someone to hang out with!"

"Sure."

Dianna had invited the entire Glee cast and also some other celebrities she was friends with. Gwyneth Paltrow and her kids, Katie Holmes and her daughter Suri, Jessica Alba and her daughters, and Halle Berry and her daughter were also coming. Chloe has also invited a couple of her friends from school. One thing was for sure, there were going to be a lot of people.

"Thanks mom."

"No problem sweetie. I want the lights off by ten. Your father and I will be outside if you need us. Love you.

"Okay and love you too." Dianna gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead and walked out of the room back downstairs and outside to the fire pit. Chloe was sitting on her father's lap, half asleep, while staring into the fire. Mark was softly singing to her which made Dianna smiled. He looked up and saw Dianna leaning against the sliding door. She walked over and gently picked up Chloe who immediately snuggled into her mother. Dianna mouthed '_Be Right Back´_ to him and walked up to Chloe's bedroom.

Dianna laid Chloe down and helped her change into her pajamas. "Goodnight baby. Tomorrow you'll be seven. I love you. Sweet dreams sweetie."

"Night mommy. Love you too." Chloe mumbled.

Dianna walked back downstairs and outside to where Mark was sitting on a chair, looking up at the starts in front of the bright fire. She walked over and sat on his lap. Mark wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss.

"I can't believe she is going to be seven." Mark said with a sigh.

"I know. Even though we met and adopted them like 6 months ago, I feel like we have been their parents all their life." Mark smiled and rubbed his wife's back.

"They are the best things that ever happened to us." Dianna smiled and leaned her head on Mark's shoulder.

"So I was thinking, maybe we should have the girls spend the night with Naya and Heather time next week." Mark smirked.

"I could take you on a date; of course you would have to wear that small purple dress because you look incredible in it. Then I would take you home and do everything with you."

"Well, if you put it that way, I might want Naya and Heather to watch them Wednesday." Mark smiled and kissed her full force, on the mouth. Dianna moved her body so she was now straddling him. Mark slide his tongue across Dianna's bottom lip, pleading for entrance. She opened his mouth and felt his soft tongue on hers. She smirked into the kiss and wrapped her hands around Mark's neck, pulling him in closer.

"Tisk Tisk Tisk. You guys need to get a room." Naya said. She was standing on the deck with her arms crossed smirking.

"Sure. You can come right in. Don't need to ring the doorbell or maybe even knock?" Mark said. Naya rolled her eyes and walked over to where the couple was, sitting in the chair across from them.

"Naya, not to be rude but what are you doing here?" Dianna asked.

Naya laughed. "Remember, you wanted me to drop of Chloe's present for tomorrow so you could set it all up for tomorrow." Dianna opened her mouth but then shut it because she did remember her telling Naya that. "That's what I thought. Just where do you want that stupid fish tank?"

"Put it in the basement. She won't go down there because she is scared." Dianna smiled. "Her other presents are in the closet in the basement so just put it on the table next to it. Are you getting the fish tomorrow or am I?"

"Amber said she was going to get them."

"She is going to be so happy. She kept telling me over and over again when we were at the pet store the other day that she wanted a whole bunch of fish so she could name one Nemo and the other Dorry."

"Of course." Naya stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go. See you guys tomorrow." She gave Di a kiss on the cheek and walked to her car and drove off. Mark looked back at his wife and smirked.

"Now; where were we?" Mark leaned over and started to kiss her jaw, eventually making his way back to her mouth. He slid his hands under her shirt and grazed his fingers over her tan and flat stomach, earning a giggle from her. Mark moved his hand out from underneath her shit and up the side of her body. He brought his hands up from her waist and into her blonde hair. He twirled a couple locks in his fingers and pushed her head in towards him. Dianna moved her hands to his chest and pushed away, breaking the physical. Mark brushed a piece of blonde hair away from her face and behind her ear.

"You are beautiful." Mark said.

Dianna cheeks turned a slight shade of red. "You put the fire out and I'll me you in bed." Mark gave her a quick peck and watched his wife stand up and walk back into the house. He put out the fire and walked into his house, locking the back door once he was inside.

Mark walked through the living room and found both the dogs asleep on the couch. He laughed silently to himself and continued his way up the stairs to the bedroom.

As he was walking, he heard a small and quiet sob. As he walked towards Chloe's room, the sobs got louder. He opened his daughter's door and found her sitting up, crying into her pillow. He walked over and scoped her up. She immediately clung to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and crying into her father's neck.

"What's the matter baby girl?" Mark said while rubbing a hand up and down her back.

Chloe looked up, still crying, and said, "How come my real mommy and daddy didn't want me?" Chloe started to sob again and buried her head into his neck. Mark walked over and sat on her small bed, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"Chloe, I don't know why your real mommy and daddy didn't want you baby. It's okay to miss them sweetie." Chloe started to quiet down and her sobs became a sniffle.

"Can I sleep with you and mommy tonight?" Mark gave Chloe a kiss on the forehead and smiled.

"Of course you can birthday girl. Are you excited for your party tomorrow?"

Chloe smiled and wiped her nose. "Yeah. Tana and Bee and Lea and Uncle Cory and Aunt Heather and all my friends are gonna be there."

"That's right baby." Mark carried Chloe into his and Di's bedroom and found her sitting in bed scrolling on her phone.

"Mommy!" Dianna looked up from her phone and smiled.

"What are you doing up missy?" Chloe jumped out of Mark's arms and crawled on the bed into her mother's arms.

"Daddy said I could sleep with you guys since my birthday is tomorrow." Dianna gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead and then looked at Mark with a raised eyebrow. He mouthed "_I'll tell you tomorrow" _She nodded and climbed under the covers, holding Chloe closer to her.

Mark looked at the clock, which read 10:30. He decided to go check on Caroline. He walked into her room and found her on her lab top, on video chat with one of her friends. Caroline looked up and saw her dad standing in the doorway. She said bye to her friends and turned off her lab top.

"Hi dad."

"Hey Care. Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Does Chloe cry on her birthday?"

Caroline nodded and crossed her legs. "Yeah. Every year since she was 3 I think she always cries the night before asking why her parents didn't want her."

Mark just nodded and frowned. "Do you know anything about her parents?"

"From what Mrs. Shay told me, she was a one night stand baby and the mother never saw the father again so she decided she couldn't raise a baby by herself and I think she was like 19."

"Oh. Does she know any of that?

Caroline shook her head and gave her father a hug. "No. Well, I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too sweetie. Night."

Mark stood back and and walked back into his bedroom, only to find Chloe and Dianna fast asleep. He smiled and climbed into bed, grabbing Chloe's small body and wrapping and arm around her. Mark felt Chloe immediately relax under her father's grip and snuggle closer.

-o-o-o-o-

The next morning, Chloe was the first one up. The clock on the nightstand next to the bed read 7:30. She smiled to herself before silently standing up on her parents bed and then start to jump.

"Wake up! Wake up! It's my birthday! Mommy Daddy wake up!" Chloe was giggling while she was jumping. Mark opened his eyes and saw Chloe jumping in front of him. Chloe jumped on her fathers chest.

"Daddy. Wake up! It's my birthday!" Mark grabbed the now 7 year old and hugged her tight, giving her a million and one kisses on her tiny face.

"Happy Birthday baby girl!" Chloe smiled and the crawled over to her mother who was still sleeping.

"Mommy. You gotta wake up or you're going to miss my party!" Chloe whispered in Dianna's ear. The 25 year old opened her eyes and found the birthday girl laying on her chest, her face a close as possible that their noses were almost touching.

"Well, good morning to you pretty girl. Are you excited for today?" Chloe nodded and hugged her mom.

"I can't wait to get all my presents!" Dianna looked at Chloe and smirked.

"Sweetie, your birthday isn't all about getting presents."

Chloe looked confused. "Then what is it for?"

"It's a special day when you were born and you celebrate it with all your closest friends. Presents are just a bonus."

"Oh. What time is everyone coming over?"

"12. Come on." Dianna stood up and lifted up Chloe. "Let's go see if your sister is up."

"Probably not. She's a teenager. They sleep all day and party all night. Well, thats what she told me." Chloe said while laying her head on Dianna's shoulder.

Dianna laughed lightly before opening the teenagers door. As Chloe has said, Caroline was out like a rock. Not even an earth quake could wake the sleeping teen.

"I think we should let her sleep mommy. Every girl needs her beauty sleep." Chloe said.

Dianna smiled and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "You are just so smart Chloe. What does it feel like to be seven baby?"

Chloe shrugged as the two walked down the stairs. "Da same." Chloe jumped out of her mothers arm when she saw Hank and Jonny awake. She ran towards the two dogs and attacked them. They started to jump on her and lick her face. Chloe was in love with these dogs ever since she met them. Whenever they would do something in the livining room, she would want to cuddle with one of the dogs than anyone else.

Dianna smiled while she watched Chloe and the dogs play. She took out her phone and turned on the camera.

"Chloe baby, smile at the camera. Mommy wants to put a picture on twitter." Chloe smiled while holding Hank in her arms and Jonny licking her face. "Thanks baby."

_DiannaAgron: Happy birthday to the sweetest little girl in the world. Feels like she has been mine forever. Seven is way to big. Love you baby girl. ./Y8rufjso_

"Mommy."

"What pretty girl?"

"What's for breakfast?"

"What do you want?"

"Bacon and eggs with cheese."

"Coming right up. Wanna help me? I'll let you crack the eggs." Chloe nodded and grabbed her mothers hand, dragging the older women into the kitchen.

While the two were making breakfast, Mark had taken a shower and gotten ready for the long day ahead of him. Everyone was coming over at noon but Lea and Naya were coming at 11 to help set everything up and get all the food and drinks ready. He took out his phone and decided to check twitter real quick. He was scrolling down his mentions and one caught his eye.

_NayaRivera: Happy Birthday to my soul mate Chloe. That little girl is going to be the death of me. Nemo and Dorry are on their way. MarkSalling I swear she is going to scream. _

Mark smiled and wrote a quick reply

_MarkSalling: NayaRivera I'm pretty sure she broke one of my ribs when she jumped on me this morning. I heard her mumble in her sleep last night "youz best give me some cake before I go all Lima hights." you are not allowed near her anymore. _

Mark put his phone back into his pocket before heading downstairs to where the birthday girl and his wife were making breakfast. He walked into the kitchen to find Dianna pouring pancake batter into the frying pan while Chloe was sitting on the island, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Hey babe." Mark said as he walked over to Di and gave her a kiss.

"Hi. Go wake Caroline for me cause breakfast is about ready." Dianna said while flipping a pancake.

"Okay." Mark looked at Chloe and stuck his tongue out at her, earning a giggle from the smaller blonde.

Mark walked upstairs and into Caroline's room. Caroline was hidden under a bunch of blankets and was faced down on her giant fuzzy purple pillow. He smirked and walked over to the bed, putting one hand on the bed and the other on her back.

"Caroline, get up. Breakfast is ready."

"Five more minutes." He heard her mumble.

"Get up before I send Chloe to attack you."

Caroline groaned and sat up. She reached her arms up towards her father. "Carry me!"

"What are you, five?"

"Yes, and my leg hurts so you have to carry me." Mark rolled his eyes before picking up the 110 pound girl and throwing her over her shoulder. He walked down the stairs and back into the kitchen, setting her down in a chair when a plate of eggs and bacon were waiting for her. Chloe hoped of the counter before running over to her sister and crawling into her lap.

"Happy birthday baby girl." Caroline said.

"Thanks sissy." Caroline reached over and grabbed a piece of bacon off her plate. She let Chloe have a bite before eating the rest. The family ate their breakfast in silence. Caroline looked up from her food and started at her father.

"What are you looking at?" Mark asked.

"I'm trying to figure out if I could braid your mohawk." Caroline said. Mark's mohawk had grown since the tour ended and there was now a fair amount of hair.

"Probably but there is no way you are going to braid it." Caroline stuck her lower lip out.

"Please! I just wanna see if it will even stay."

"Yeah daddy. You will look pretty." Chloe said while nodding her head.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Fine." Caroline smiled and ran upstairs. Mark looked at Dianna who was trying not to laugh while eating a piece of bacon. The teenager ran back into the kitchen and was holding a couple bobby pins. She hoped up on the counter and pulled her father over so she could reach the top of his head.

Caroline smiled to her self as she was successfully able to braid his mohawk. Once she was done, she stuck three bobby pins in his hair to make it from not falling out.

"All done." Caroline said. Dianna and Chloe walked over and looked at his mohawk. All three girls were laughing while Mark smirked. "Dad, you have to keep this in for the party!"

"Yeah no. Not gonna happen. Take it out." Mark said. Caroline let out a sigh and took out the braid. After she was done, she hoped of the counter and walked back to her seat at the table. Everyone went back to eating their food. Once everyone was done, Caroline went upstairs with Chloe to help each other get ready while Dianna and Mark cleaned up the kitchen.

"Are you going to tell me what happened with Chloe last night?" Dianna asked as she wiped the table.

Mark sat on the counter and ran a hand throw his mohawk. "When I was coming upstairs, I heard crying. It was Chloe. She sobbing into her pillow and when I asked her what the matter was she asked me why her real parents didn't want her."

"And what did you tell her?" Dianna said while running a hand through her long blonde hair.

"That I have no idea why they didn't want her but that it's okay to miss them."

"Oh."

"So then I went to say goodnight to Caroline after and she said that Chloe has been doing this since the night before her 3rd birthday. Caroline did tell me that Chloe's birth mother conceived her in a one night stand and then never saw her birth father again and that she was like 19." Dianna walked over to Mark and wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm so happy we found them both. I can't imagine my life without them now." Dianna said.

Mark kissed the top of her head and sighed. "Me too babe." Mark looked over at the clock on the stove which read 11:15. "Come on. Lets go see if the girls are ready." Dianna gave Mark a kiss on the lips before walking up the stairs.

While Mark and Dianna were talking Caroline was helping Chloe get ready for her party. Chloe was sitting on her bed while Caroline was looking through the 7-year-olds closet.

"Sissy."

"What baby?" Caroline said while not taking her eyes off the clothes in front of her.

"Do you ever think I'm going to meet my real mommy and daddy one day?" Caroline turned around and walked over to her sister.

"Maybe." Chloe looked up at her sister and smiled.

"I hope I do. I mean I love mommy and daddy a lot but I still wanna meet my other mommy and daddy too."

Caroline smiled as she brushed a piece of Chloe's blonde hair behind her ear. She kissed her on the forehead then stood back up. "So which bathing suit do you wanna wear?"

"Um, my pink and white one." Caroline nodded and pulled out the pink and white polk-a-dot one piece and threw it at her.

"You need help putting it on?"

"No 'cause I'm a big girl." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Well, then I'll be in my room changing." Caroline walked into her room that was across the hall and changed into her black bikini. She picked out a pair of white shorts and a hot pink tank top. Just as she was about to brush her hair, Chloe came running in her room with her hair brush.

"Sissy! Can you put my hair in a pony tail?"

"Sure baby. Come here." Caroline sat on her bed while Chloe sat on the ground in front of her. She brushed out the long blonde hair before putting it into a ponytail. "Do you want me to add a bow?" Chloe nodded. Caroline walked over to her dresser and grabbed her bag full of bows, ranging from small clip bows to bow headbands. Chloe looked into the bag before pulling out a white ribbon.

"Can you tie this into a bow?"

"Sure baby girl."

"I'm not a baby. I'm seven."

Caroline sighed. "Yeah I know." Once the teenager was done, Chloe gave her a kiss on the cheek before she skipped out of the room.

Caroline stood up from her bed and walking into her bathroom that was attached to her room. She quietly shut the door and looked her self in the mirror. Don't get her wrong, she loved Chloe and would do anything for her, even risk her life. But Chloe's birthday always meant one thing. Four days after her birthday, Caroline's parents passed away. Which meant in four days, it would be 7 years since her parents died.

Caroline's eyes got glossy and she could barely see her self in the mirror. She couldn't even see her mother leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Mom." Caroline's lower lip and chip started to wobble.

Dianna opened her arms. "Come here baby." Caroline ran into her mothers arm and started to sob on her shoulder. Dianna wrapped her arms around Caroline and rubbed her back.

"I miss them so much." Caroline sobbed.

"Who do you miss baby?"

"My real mom and dad. Four days after Chloe's birthday is when they died."

"Oh sweetie. Look at me." Dianna lifted Caroline's chin so she could look her in the eyes. She gently wiped the tears that were on her daughter's cheek and kissed her forehead. "It's okay to miss them. It's probably a good thing. Just know that if you ever wanna talk to someone I'm here or your father or Naya or Heather. We all care about you so much and just want you to be happy. We all love you so much baby. Okay?" Caroline smiled at her mom and hugged her.

"I love you too mom. Just know that I am most likely to fall into a funk this week so if I become quiet and kind of distant don't be alarmed."

"That's okay." The doorbell rang, signaling that the party was about to start. "Let's go see who is here." Dianna wrapped her arm around Caroline's shoulder and the two of them walked downstairs to find Lea and Cory talking with Mark.

"Hey guys." Dianna said. Lea was holding a medium size pink bag while Cory had a small box wrapped in purple wrapping paper.

"Hey Di. Hey my little cheerio." Lea said while giving each of them a hug. "Where's the birthday girl?"

As if on cue, Chloe came running into the room and jumping into Cory's arms. "Hi aunty Lele. Hi frankenteen."

"Happy Birthday Chloe." Cory said while kissing her on the cheek. Cory let her down and handed her the box her was holding in his other hand. "This is for you." Chloe's face lit up.

"Sweetie what do you say?" Dianna said.

"Thank you." Chloe said while hugging his leg. Lea smiled and hugged the little girl.

"Happy Birthday cutie. You're turning 16 right?" Chloe giggled.

"No! I'm seven! Not 16 silly." Lea chuckled and handed the birthday girl her present. "Thank you. Daddy where do I put these?"

"Put them in the dining room on the table." Chloe went running out of the room leaving four adults and one teenager.

"So Di, what do you need help with?"

"Well, Mark and Cory I was thinking could blow up the balloons and hang them all over the backyard. And Lea if you and Care don't mind, you guys could help me in the kitchen getting the food ready. Jenna told me she was going to bring the hot dogs and hamburgers while Heather is going to bring stuff for a huge salad." The boys high fived before walking out to the back yard where a pack of balloons and a helium tank were waiting for them. "Oh and Mark, I don't care if you suck in helium now but when people start getting here, you better stop."

"Okay babe." Mark said as he was opening the sliding door.

"Whipped." Cory mumbled. Mark just rolled his eyes.

"That goes for you too Cory!" Lea called as she walked into the kitchen. Mark laughed.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the party was in full swing. Everyone was at the house and having a great time. All the kids were swimming in the pool, minus Caroline and Kylie Jenner. They were doing different flips all around the back yard. The women were all either tanning or talking to each other on the patio while the men were grilling the food and fooling around. Dianna and Lea were watching the two teens whisper back and forth between each other with smirks on their face. They watched as Caroline and Kylie walked over to the boys.<p>

"Boys, do any of you have water guns?" Caroline asked.

"I have some in the trunk of my car." Harry said. All the other guys looked at him. "What? You never know when you are gonna need them." They all laughed.

"Well, can we use them?" Kylie asked.

"Sure. Here." Harry tossed them his car keys. "What are you gonna use them for?" The girls looked at each other before looking at Naya who was laying in a sun chair with her eyes closed in a bikini.

"You'll see." Caroline said as the girls ran around the house. Five minutes later the girls came back holding the two biggest water guns they could find. They walked around to where the girls were sitting around the table laughing.

"Care, what are you doing?" Jenna said. Both Kylie and Caroline held up fingers to their mouths as they filled them up with very cold water. Once they were filled, the girls quietly walked over to where Naya was laying. The two looked at each other before pointing the water gun towards Naya's bare stomach.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

They squirted the freezing water at Naya and as soon as the water came in contact with her skin she immediately woke up. She jumped up and grabbed Caroline's water gun turning it towards the two girls getting them both wet. The three of them were laughing hysterically.

"Who wants cake?" Dianna called as she came walking out of the house holding a cake big enough to feed everyone there. All the kids came climbing out of the pool and running towards the table, soaking wet. Caroline picked Chloe up and sat her on her lap giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"This is the best birthday ever!" Chloe whispered into her big sisters ear.

"I'm glad baby girl." Caroline told her.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't really like how this ended but what ever! Next chapter is the family goes on vacation to Hawaii! Reviews? <strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Part One

**Caroline would be 18 in this, Chloe will be 10, Emma will be 2 and Dianna is 3 months pregnat with their fourth child. Sorry for the wait! Review? I wrote this chapter very fast and onlyspell checked it do sorry for any mistakes. Also, please check out my other stories. It would mean a lot to me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or the actors. Only the characters you have never heard of (other than this story)**

* * *

><p>"Girls can you come down here?" Dianna called up the stairs. She looked over at Emma who was laying on the floor watching TV. She sat on the love seat and waited for the girls to come downstairs. Caroline was first. She walked down the stairs in a pair of white skinny jeans, a blue tank top and was holding her iPad in her hand.<p>

"What ma?" She said as she sat next to Emma, the little girl crawling on her lap.

"Where's your sister?" Caroline shrugged. Chloe came running down the stairs and jumped on the couch.

"Where's daddy?" She asked.

"He went to the store. But he wanted me to tell you guys something while he was gone."

Caroline's head snapped up. "Please don't tell me its twins." She said while looking at her mother's stomach.

Dianna shook her head. "No Care. Not twins. Any other guesses?"

"Are we going somewhere?" Chloe asked.

Dianna smirked. "Maybe. Any guesses where?"

"To see grandma and grandpa!" Chloe yelled. Dianna frowned.

"No baby."

"Mickey!" Emma said while clapping her hands. Dianna picked up the blond toddler and kissed her head.

"No Mickey baby girl. Care, you got a guess?"

"Uh, Hawaii?" Caroline said while looking at her finger nails.

"Ding ding ding. We have a winner."

"Really?" Chloe screamed while jumping up from the couch.

"Really? We are going Christmas vacation."

"You mean like next week Christmas vacation?"

"Yup." Caroline jumped up from the floor and hugged her mother.

"Thank you thank you thank you. I've always wanted to go there."

"Guess who else is coming?"

"Who?" Caroline said.

"Lea, Cory and baby Spencer."

"Awesome." Caroline said as she hugged her mom once more. "Well if that's it, I'm going back up to my room." Caroline left the room. Dianna turned and looked at Chloe who hadn't said anything. She put Emma down and watched her run down the hallway.

"Chloe, what's the matter baby?"

"Are we gonna be there for Christmas too?"

"Mhmh. And New Years. We are coming back the 3rd and we are leaving on Saturday."

"But, will Santa know where we are? Like what if he comes here and we don't have the tree set up? Will I still get my presents? What about Emma and the new baby? How will they get their presents?"

"Chloe, calm down baby girl. Santa is magic and he knows where every little boy and girl in the world is on Christmas Eve including you, Emma and Caroline."

Chloe let out a loud sigh. "Thank God!" Dianna laughed and kissed her on the for head. "Go back upstairs and finish your homework. If you need any help I'll be right here."

"Kay mom." The ten year old ran up the stairs. Emma came running back, holding her teddy bear that Lea had gotten the little girl for her first birthday. She crawled up onto the couch and into her mother's lap.

"Hi baby girl."

"Baby!" She said while pointing to Dianna's small bump that was starting to show.

"Yeah Em, baby!" Dianna smiled as she watched Emma lean down and kiss her mother's belly.

She heard the door shut and looked up to see Mark coming into the room carrying a bag full of food. "Hi babe." She said.

"Hey Di." He put the bag on the table and picked up Emma. He threw the toddler up in the air and gave her a kiss on the for head. Caroline came running down the stairs and rummeged threw the bags that were sitting on the table. She pulled out her bottle of Powerade and chugged the whole thing. When she was done, she said hi to her father before running back upstairs.

Dianna pulled Emma closer to her and leaned her head on Mark's shoulder. "So I've been thinking about baby names." She said.

"And?"

"Well, Kennedy or Mia for a girl and Jeramy and Caleb and for a boy." Dianna looked at him with a small smile. After a couple seconds Mark smiled with her, causing her smile to grow larger.

"Those sound like perfect names babe." Mark kissed her quickly before standing back up. "So how did the girls take it that we are going to Hawaii for Christmas Vacation?" He said as he walked into the kitchen to put the groceries away. Dianna put Emma down and walked into the kitchen to help Mark.

"Caroline was thrilled and Chloe was just worried that Santa wasn't going to know where she was." Mark smiled.

"Did you tell them that Lea, Cory, and Spencer were coming too?"

"Yup. But I didn't tell them that Jason was coming too." Dianna's younger brother Jason was going to be flying down from New York to meet them there.

"They are going to be so surprised." Mark said as he sat down at the table across from Dianna and Emma.

"Baba!" Emma said. Mark reached behind him and grabbed her bottle off the counter. He handed it to her and the little girl smiled. Caroline came walking into the kitchen.

"Mom, dad, can some of my friends come over?"

"When?"

"Like now."

"Sure. Just be quiet. Oh and Heather and Naya are coming over in like an hour for dinner. Your friends can stay if they want."

Caroline smiled. "Okay!" The doorbell rang and she ran to it. When she opened the door, she saw her friends Megan, Riley, Ashley and Maggie standing in front of them. She gave them all a hug before running upstairs and into her room. As soon as Maggie shut the door, Caroline's smile that was on her face dropped. "Riley, do you um have the stuff?" She said while looking at her hands.

"Yeah. They are in my bag." Riley walked over and grabbed the white bag before handing it to Caroline who walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Four minutes later she came walking out of the bathroom and sat on the bed.

"How long do we have to wait?" Ashley said.

"The box said three minutes. Ugh, how could I have been so stupid?" Caroline said as she burried her face into a pillow.

"It's not your fault it broke! It's Luke's cause he was the one who put it on!." Riley said as she looked at the box the test came out of.

'Guys." Caroline said as she sat up. "It wasn't Luke." She said as she played with her long blond hair.

"Then who was it?" Meagan said.

"Connor."

"Wait, Connor as in my twin brother Connor?" Maggie said while she stood up from the bed, her face red with anger. Caroline just nodded her head. "I'm going to kill him." She said as she walked towards the door and went flying down the stairs.

"Maggie wait!" Caroline called as she closely followed behind her best friend. "It was my fault. He didn't do anything. I was the one who wanted to do it. I was the one who gave him the condom and put it on. Don't be mad at him. It' my fault." She said softly looking up at the celling. Maggie looked at her friend and hugged her as tight as she could. They were broken apart by the timer going off on Caroline's phone.

"I'm scared." She whispered to Maggie. Maggie smiled, grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs. The two girls walked hand and hand into the 5'6 teenagers room. Caroline took a deep breath before walking into the bathroom where her fate was waiting. She closed her eyes and picked up the pregnancy stick that was sitting on the counter. A million different things were rushing through her mind. She inhaled and opened her eyes, looking down at the pregnancy test that read "_not pregnant_". Caroline let out the air she was holding in with a small smile. She walked out of the bathroom and sat on her bed.

"Thank the Lord, I'm not pregnant." She said softly, so her parents downstairs wouldn't here. Her parents knew that she was having sex but they would be devestated if she got pregnant at such a young age, especually her father.

All the girls laughed before hugging their friend. "Girls! Come downstairs. Dinner is almost ready!" Dianna called from downstairs. Ashley announced that her mom was waiting for her in the driveway and that she wouldn't be staying for dinner. All four girls grabbed each others hands before walking down the flight of stairs and into the living room where Naya, Heather, Chloe, Emma and Mark were sitting on the couch talking.

"Hey Hemo, Hey Nay. These are my friends. You know Riley and that's Megan and Maggie. Maggie, Megan, meet Naya Rivera and Heather Morris. The girls exchanged hellos before all sitting down on the floor.

"So girls, do you know where you're going to college?" Naya asked as Emma crawled onto her lap.

"I've applied to Uconn and Maris over on the east coast. My aunt and uncle work at both of the colleges so I'm pretty sure I'll be able to get in to one of them." Megan said as she laid her head on Maggie's lap.

"I've sent applications to Juliard, NYADA and NYU but I've only heard back from Juliard and they said they want me to fly out there and meet with someone to talk about financial stuff but hopefully I can get a scholorship." Maggie said as she played with Meagan's hair.

"Impressive girls. How about you Care?" Naya said as she sunk further into the couch.

"Um, Berkeley and California State and San Diego State University for cheerleading but a scout from Berkeley and University of Kentucky is coming to one of the games next month so we just have to wait." Mark smiled and looked at Naya who smirked.

"And you Riley?" Heather asked. Everyone had noticed that the girl had driffted of and wasn't in the conversation.

"Um, well I got accepted into Yale." She said quietly. Riley was one of the smartest girls in the school and everyone knew she would either go to Harvord of Yale.

"YOU GOT INTO YALE?" All the girls screamd and tackled their friend to the ground. All four girls had big smiles on their faces as the congratulated Riley.

Dianna came walking into the room and leaned up against the doorway. "Dinner is ready guys." Everyone stood up and walked into the kitchen. They all made their plates before sitting down at the very big kitchen table. After everyone finished eating, Caroline's friends left and Naya and Heather went back to their apartment. "Care, Chloe, can you guys go back your bags? Just pack like a bunch of outifits, a pair of sweatpants and sweatshirt, and a bunch of bathing suits and anything else you guys would want." Dianna said as the girls walked up the stairs and into their separat bedrooms.

Mark watched as his daughters ran upstairs and smiled. He looked down and saw Emma sitting at his feet. "UP!" She said. Mark smiled and picked the little girl up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He looked over at the clock which read 7:45.

"Time for bed baby."

"No."

"Yeah." Mark said as he carried her up the stairs.

"No bed. Me big girl." Emma said as the walked into her room.

"Yes bed. Do you want me to sing or read a story to you?"

"Sing!" Emma said as she sat in her half crib, half bed. Mark changed her into her pajamas before sitting on her bed and pulling her onto his lap. He pulled her close and started to sing softly to his little girl.

_She's got a smile it seems to me_  
><em>Reminds me of childhood memories<em>  
><em>Where everything<em>  
><em>Was as fresh as the bright blue sky<em>  
><em>Now and then when I see her face<em>  
><em>She takes me away to that special place<em>  
><em>And if I'd stare too long<em>  
><em>I'd probably break down and cry<em>

_Oh, oh, oh_  
><em>Sweet child o' mine<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, oh<em>  
><em>Sweet love of mine<em>

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies_  
><em>As if they thought of rain<em>  
><em>I hate to look into those eyes<em>  
><em>And see an ounce of pain<em>  
><em>Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place<em>  
><em>Where as a child I'd hide<em>  
><em>And pray for the thunder<em>  
><em>And the rain<em>  
><em>To quietly pass me by<em>

_Oh, oh, oh_  
><em>Sweet child o' mine<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, oh<em>  
><em>Sweet love of mine<em>

He looked down at Emma and saw that she was sound asleep. He put her under the covers and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He shut her door quietly before walking back down the stairs and into the kitchen. He silently watched as Dianna's loaded up the dishwasher while humming softly to herself. Mark walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the back of her neck. Dianna dried her hands before turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him softly.

Mark put and hand on her belly and smiled as he felt the slight bump that was starting to form. "I want June 26th to get her fast."

"Me too. I'm so excited. Remembe, we have a doctors tomorrow. Maybe we can find out the sex?"

"Do you want to find out?" Dianna nodded slightly. She looked down at her stomach before looking back at Mark. "Okay. I think that would be wonderful." Dianna leaned up and kissed him and when she felt him smile into the kiss she pulled back. "So I've been thinking about names." Mark said as he pulled Dianna into the living room and onto the couch.

Mark pulled her onto his lap and rested his hand on her belly. "Caleb Noe for a boy and Mia Ann for a girl."

"Those name are perfect babe." Dianna said as she kissed him on the corner of his mouth. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I would be happy with anything but I actually want another girl." Mark said while looking down at her. He saw Dianna smile."How about you?"

"I want a boy. Someone for you to teach how to play football and the guitar and how to ride a bike." Mark wrapped his arms around Dianna and pulled her in close to his body.

"I would be happy with either babe." Dianna shut her eyes and rested her head on her husbands chest. They laided there for a minute before Dianna's phone started to ring. She leaned up and grabbed her phone of the living room table. Amber was calling her."

"Hey."

There was silence on the other end and some sniffiling. "Dianna, you and Mark need to get down her now. Naya and Heather got into a massive fight and I have Heather her with me and Naya is somewhere in L.A."

"Okay. What was the fight about?"

"I have no idea Di. Heather just showed up to my door crying and a bag full of some stuff. Please, just find Naya and call me back."

"Will do. Love you!"

"Love you too. Hope the girls are good. Bye!."

Dianna shut her phone before standing up and going to get her car keys from the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Mark asked at he scratched his leg.

"Amber. Apperently Heather and Naya got into a huge fight and no one knows where Naya is so I'm gonna go get Care and we are gonna go look for her."

Mark stood up and gave her a kiss on the for head. "Just don't stress out to much. Its not good for the baby." Mark said while resting a hand on her stomach.

"I won't. Caroline!"

"What?" They heard her scream from upstairs.

"Come here." A minute later, Caroline came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"What's up?" She said while leaning on the island.

"You and I are going to go find Naya. You are the only one who can calm her down and she is probably a reck right now."

"Wait...why?" She said.

"Her and Heather got into a huge fight and no one has seen her sense"

"But they were just here like two hours ago. They seemed perfectly fine."

"I have no idea Care but please go get you coat and shoes. We are leaving in five minutes." Dianna said while putting her shoes on. Caroline ran upstairs only to come down a minute later with her winter coat on and a pair of short sand color Uggs. Dianna and Caroline gave Mark a kiss on the check before walking out the front door and into the car.

Caroline got into the car with Dianna in the passenger seat and backed up out of the driveway. "Do you know why the start fight started?" Caroline said as she fumbled with her seat.

"No." Dianna said while running a hand through her hair.

"So where are we going?"

"Um, drive to their appartment first." Caroline nodded and drove to Heather and Naya's appartement. They pulled in and saw both cars were missing. "Drive to the park. Naya likes to go there and think."

"Okay." Caroline took the short drive to the park and parked the car right next to Naya's. They looked in front of them and saw Naya sitting on a bench near a pond by herself. "I'll go." Caroline said as she un-buckeld her seat belt. She got out of the car and silently jogged over to Naya. Caroline sat down on the bench and pulled Naya into a hug who immediatly started to cry.

"Why did she leave me? I did nothing wrong. It isn't fare Care. She just came home and started screaming at me for going on a couple lunch dates with my girlfriends. She thought I was cheating on her! I love her with all my heart and she knows that and for her to come and just blame me for cheating breaks my heart." Naya said as she sobbed into Caroline's shoulder.

Caroline hugged the actress tight and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. "Come on Nay, mom said she will let you stay are our house. She is in the car." Caroline quietly said while grabbing Naya's hand and gently pulling her up off the bench.

"Thanks." Naya whispered as she and Caroline walked back to Dianna's car.

"Anytime," Caroline said with a small smile. When they reached Dianna's car, Naya got in the front seat while Caroline got in the back. Dianna threw Naya and apologetic smile and recieve a small smile and shrug from the Latina in front of her. Naya grabbed Di's hand and squeezed it.

By the time they got home, Naya was half asleep in the front seat. She got out of the car and followed the two blondes into the house.

"Naya, you can sleep anywhere tonight. The spare bedroom is open and I'm sure Chloe or Care wouldn't mind if you slept with them."Dianna said who looked at Caroline. Caroline smiled and shook her head before wrapping her arms around Naya's waist and pulling her close.

"Can I sleep with you C?" Naya whispered.

"Of course. My bed is very comfortable." Naya gave a slight laughter at the attempt to make a joke in the slient room. Mark walked in and saw the pain expression on Naya's face. He looked at Dianna who walked over to him and pulled him into the kitchen.

"Goodnight you Naya you cna borrow any of my clothes too but I think you C might have some clothes for you as well." Dianna called back over her shoulder quietly.

Caroline and Naya walke up to her room. Caroline threw her the "Lebenease"shirt Santana wore in one of the Glee episodes that she got at one of their concerts, which earned a smile from Naya. She also threw her a pair of comfty pants that were a little to big for the 18 year-old. After they both changed, the two girls climbed into the king size bed and fell asleep. Naya had her arm wrapped protectivly over Caroline.

Caroline could here the quiet sobs coming from Naya and flipped herself over so she could wrap her arms around the girl and squezzed her tight as she cried.

* * *

><p>"So what's going on?" Mark asked Dianna as he was being pulled into the kitchen by his wife.<p>

"Apperently Heather accused Naya of cheating on her because she has been going out to lunch with sone of her girlfriends alot when Heather isn't there and she though something was going on. From what Naya explained to me in the car was that she didn't even have enough time to explain herself before Heather was already out the door with a bag full of her stuff. Naya had no idea what to do or where to go so she went to the park that is down the street from their apartment and we found her sobbing on the bench."

"Wow. I mean, that must really suck for both of them. Has Naya tried talking to Heather since?"

Dianna shook her head no. "Naya doesn't even have the engery to call her. She is so weak right now, like she could barley walk from the bench to the car."

Mark sighed, grabbed Dianna and squeezed her. "Everything is going to be okay. Maybe they just need a break from each other. Who knows? But right now I think we should go to bed because we have a very important day tomorrow."

Dianna smile and put a hand on her small bump. "I love you."

"I love you too babe, so freaking much. And I love our new baby." Mark said as he bent down and kissed her stomach. "Hi baby. Your mommy and I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I bhope you're a girl because I think girls are more funnier than boys." Mark looked up at Dianna and winked. "If you're a boy that's okay too cause then I can teach you how to be a badass like me." He could feel Dianna laughing which made him smile. "Anyway, please let your mommy have a good night sleep. Love you." Mark kissed her stomach before standing back up and carrying his wife to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be the doctor's appointment and the family's vacation. Reviews would mean the world to me. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I've decided not to continue with the Hawaii vacation, but this story is about one-shots so. I got requested to write about their lives on tour so here is the first chapter about it! I've planed to split in half. Please review!**

* * *

><p>"Girls, please wash your hand and then come down for dinner." Dianna yelled upstairs. It was the night before Glee's summer tour would start. The next morning they would be flying the Las Vegas and from then on, they would be on the road. Dianna and Mark had planned to take the girls with them up to the San Diego concert where they would leave the girls with Dianna's parents and continue the tour. Since the girls got out of school on June 16, they would be flying on the 18th to see the last performance in America before joining the cast when they toured Europe.<p>

Caroline was the first to come down. She walked into the dining room and joined her father at the table. The girls would only be missing about a week of school so they were both very excited.

Chloe came down last and joined her father and sister at the table. The food was already set and they were just waiting for Dianna to join them.

"You two excited for tomorrow?" Both of them nodded.

"I'm excited to go to Vegas 'cause there's gonna be lots of pretty lights and stuff and 'cause its going to be my first concert ever!" Chloe said as she took a sip of her water.

"How 'bout you Care?" Mark said.

"I'm more excited about going to Europe. And that I get to miss a week of school. A bunch of my friends are coming to see the show, here in L.A. They keep trying to get little bits of information from me but I won't tell them." Caroline said as she put some salad onto her plate.

Dianna walked in the room, with Johnny and Hank behind her and sat down. They all got what they wanted and started to eat. "Mommy what time do we have to get up tomorrow?"

"Early baby. Care, please try and get some sleep but you two will probably sleep on the plain anyway."

"No promises ma." Caroline said. Dianna shook her head and laughed.

'Can you two please have you outfits laid out before you go to bed so you can just put them on." Both the girls nodded. "And before you go to bed, please bring you bags down here and leave them by the front door."

"Kay." Both the girls said.

"Mommy, what are you most excited about?" Chloe asked.

"Probably that I get to go around the country and do what I love to do and spend most of the time with my girls."

"But what about daddy?" Chloe said.

"Yeah, what about me?" Mark said with a smirk.

"And daddy of course." Dianna said with a smile.

"Mom, who's gonna take care of Johnny and Hank while we're gone?" Caroline said.

"I asked my friend Jessica, you two remember her right?"

"The one from Gossip Girl?"

"Yup. I asked her to check on them everyday and she said she will take good care of them." Caroline nodded and finished her food.

"Mom, can I be excused?"

"Sure. Oh and Care, I suggest you take a shower tonight instead of at 3:30 in the morning tomorrow." Dianna said.

"Ok." Caroline put her plate in the sink and ran upstairs.

"Same goes for you missy. After dinner I'll start your bath okay?"

"Okay mommy." Chloe said as she finished her food. "Can I feed Johnny and Hank my vegitables?"

"No you may certantly not." Mark said.

"But daddy, I don't want them and if we feed them to the dogs then it won't go to waist!"

"Eat your vegitables and then you can feed a piece of brocolli to each of them." Mark said as he took a drink of his beer. Chloe smiled and ate all of veggies really fast.

"There I finished. Can I do it now?"

"Sure." Chloe took a piece of brocolli and threw them at both the dogs. She petted both their heads before walking to her mom.

"Thanks for dinner mommy."

"Your so very welcome cupcake."

"Can I go play with my dolls now?"

"Put your plate in the sink first and then you can." Chloe did what she was told and then ran upstairs.

"This tour is going to be exhausting." Dianna said as she leaned back in her chair.

"I know. And I thought last summer was tough. Now we have more concerts and two girls to look after."

"But we do it any way cause we love them." Dianna said as she kissed Mark before brining her plate to the kitchen. Mark smiled to himself before grabbing his own plate and following his wife.

* * *

><p>The next morning. Everyone was up at 3:30. Mark was in the shower while Dianna went to go wake up their daughters. She walked into Caroline's room and kissed the girl on the head and gently shook her body.<p>

"Caroline, wake up sweetie." Caroline groaned and rolled over. "Please put your clothes on and get ready to leave. We are leaving at 4 to catch our plane at 4:30."

"Who are we flying with?"

"Naya, Heather and Kevin."

"Okay." Dianna gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking towards Chloe's room. She opened the door and found Johnny sleeping at the foot of Chloe's bed and smiled.

"Chloe, wake up baby." Chloe sat up and crawled to her mother's lap.

"Mommy, can you help me?"

"Sure. Lift your arms up baby." Chloe did what her mother told her to do and in five minutes, she was ready for the long day. Dianna got the little girl's hair brush and started to brush her long blonde hair. "How do you want me to do your hair?"

"Fishtail please."

While Dianna was doing her hair, Chloe asked, "Mommy, can you bring your Ipad on the plane?"

"Of course. Anything for my little snuggle buddy." Dianna said as she tickled the girls sides. Once Chloe's hair was done, Dianna stood up. "Go brush your teeth baby girl." Dianna walked outta the room and into her own room where Mark was getting dressed.

"The girls up?"

"Yup." Dianna walked over and wrapped her arms around Mark's torso and gave him a kiss. "The girls are excited." Mark smiled and picked Dianna up and carried her downstairs. "Mark! Put me down!"

"No can do babe." Mark walked into the kitchen with Dianna over his shoulder. Caroline and Chloe was sitting at the island talking to each other. Mark finally put his wife down before giving both his daughters a kiss on the top of the head. "Morning, girls."

"Morning daddy." Chloe said.

"Caroline can you please fill Johnny's bowl with food and clean water. Chloe can you do the same with Hanks's?" The girls nodded and did as they were told. Once they were done, Mark announced that the car that will be taking them to the airport was here so the family grabbed their stuff and got into the car. Mark sat in the passenger seat while Chloe, Dianna, and Caroline sat in the middle.

The car ride was pretty quiet because Chloe had already fallen asleep, Caroline was just resting with her eyes close and Dianna was on her phone, checking her e-mail. Mark and the driver were just making small talk with each other. When they got to the small airport, Mark and Dianna thanked the driver before getting out of the car. Mark didn't want to disrupt Chloe so he just picked her up and let her sleep. The family boarded the plain and got settled. Mark set Chloe down in a seat and buckled her seatbelt on before getting himself settled. Naya and Heather were already on the plain so they were just waiting for Kevin. Once Kevin showed up, the plane took off and on its way to Vegas.

* * *

><p>The plain ride was about an hour. The entire way, Chloe, Caroline, Kevin and Naya were sleeping. Heather was listing to her Ipod and Dianna and Mark were cuddling with each other. When they touch the ground, Heather woke up Naya and Kevin while Dianna woke up Caroline.<p>

"Let's just let her sleep. Keep her face in the crook of your neck because of the paparazzie." Dianna said. She didn't know if the pap would even be there but she didn't want to risk it. Mark just nodded and picked the little girl up. She opened her eyes slightly.

"Daddy, where are we?"

"We're in Las Vegas baby. You slept through the plan ride."

"Oh." Chloe said with a yawn before falling back to sleep. Caroline got up and yawned.

"Mom, what time is the first concert at?"

"We only have one tonight. It's at 7. But we are going straight to the hotel to due a run through and then get ready." Dianna said as she walked over and brushed the blonde hair out of her daughters face. "You know that if you need me or your father at any time you ask us even if we are busy. We will try to do the best we can to help you with what ever, okay?"

"Kay mom." Caroline said as she gave her mother a hug. Everyone gathered their belongings before getting off the plane and into two black vans that were waiting for them. The drive to The Mandalay Bay Hotel was about ten minutes. By the time they arrived, it was 6 a.m. and there was a fair amount of paparazzi standing outside the gates, trying to catch a glimpse of them. Caroline stayed close to her mother while Chloe snuggled closer to her father by burring her head in the crook of his neck.

They walked into the hotel and was greeted by Ryan who was holding a stack of papers and two V.I.P. passes.

"Hey Ryan." Mark said as he shook his bosses hand.

"Hey guys. Dianna, Mark these are your schedule's." He handed the adults their packets of paper before continuing. "Also, we feel that Chloe and Caroline should wear the passes just to stay safe because they are different passes than everyone else so if they ever get lost anywhere and go to someone, they will know who they are."

"Thank you Ryan." Dianna said as she grabbed the passes and handed one to Caroline.

'We are giving everyone till 6:30 to settle down in your rooms. Here are your room keys." Ryan handed them three cards, one for both Mark and Dianna and one for Caroline. "You and the cast are staying on the 9th floor." Dianna and Mark nodded their heads, taking in all the information they just heard.

"Thank you so much." Dianna said as Ryan left the family alone.

"Oh Mark, before I forget, they need to see you in wardrobe real quick." Ryan called over his shoulder.

"Thank man." Mark said with a wave.

"Dad can I come with you?" Caroline said.

"Sure C." Mark handed the still sleeping Chloe over to his wife before giving her a quick peck on the lips. "We'll see you two later."

"Dad, do you think we'll be able to do like fun stuff while you guys are on tour?" Caroline asked as they walked through the lobby of the hotel.

"Not sure Care. I hope we can but it depends on like how much time we have off. I know that when we go to Europe we have like a couple days in between the cities so maybe we can do stuff there."

"Good 'cause I really wanna see Big Ben when we go to England."

"Well maybe if your lucky." Mark said as he wrapped his arm around his daughters shoulder. The two walked into the huge room holding all the costumes they would be wearing during the concert. Lou and Claire, the women who were in charge, walked over to Mark.

"Hey Mark. Hey Caroline. Mark we need you to just try on those jeans over there as well as the pair of sneakers." Claire said as she gave each of them a hug. Mark nodded, grabbed the stuff, and walked into the bathroom to change.

"Where's your mama and sister?" Lou asked.

"Up in the room. Chloe was still sleeping so." Caroline said as she walked over to the racks of clothing. She went over to Naya's section and started looking through her clothes.

"You excited to be in Vegas?" Claire asked.

Caroline nodded. "Yeah. I've never been anywhere other that California so I'm excited to see at least half of America and even go to Europe!" The two ladies smiled.

"You aren't coming to all the cities in America?"

"No 'cause Chloe and I have to go back for the last two weeks of school I think. I have finals and mom and dad don't want Chloe on the road too long."

Mark came out wearing the dark-washed jeans and sneakers. Claire walked over with her pins and pinned Mark around the ankles and waist before sending him back to change out of them.

"Oh Caroline! We have a present for you and your sister." Lou said as she walked over and grabbed two bags before handing them to the teenager. "Open yours. Yours is the purple, Chloe's is the pink." Caroline nodded before digging into her bag. She pulled out a white t-shirt that said "Dumb Blonde" on the front. The blonde broke out into a huge smile. She remember having a conversation with Claire and Lou about the "Born This Way" t-shirts and what hers would say if she got one.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" Mark walked out of the bathroom. "Dad, look!" Caroline said as she held up her t-shirt. Mark laughed and shook his head.

"Now where did you get that?" Mark said as he winked at Claire.

"Claire and Lou. I'm guessing Chloe's is in her bag?"

"Yup. Hers says "Fun Sized" on it 'cause when we asked her thats what she said." Lou said.

"She is going to love it. Thanks guys." Mark said as he hugged Lou and Claire.

"Anytime. See you guys later." Claire said as Mark and Caroline walked out of the room and headed towards the elevators.

"I can't believe they actually got us the t-shirts."

"Why?"

"Because one day we were all talking about them and Claire asked Chloe and I what we would want ours to say if we ever made one and that's what we said." Mark smiled before ruffling his daughters blonde hair.

"You girls are two spoiled."

"No we're not." Caroline said as she pointed a finger at her father. "Mom said that everyone just loves us because we aren't rude and we aren't brats so they're all gifts from everyone."

"She did not say that."

"She said the first part. I made up the seconds half." Caroline said with a smile as she pushed the 9 button inside the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not thrilled with the way this chapter ended but it's only the first half! Please review and leave ideas of what YOU want to see in this story. It would help me a lot. <strong>


End file.
